Conociendo a mi suegra
by Angron11
Summary: Naruto y Sakura se han enfrentado a mil peligros: lucharon contra un shukaku desquiciado, contra Sasori y sus mil marionetas, contra pain, madara... e incluso contra una diosa. Mil peligros que no llegan a la altura del mayor de todos... conocer a sus respectivas suegras. Twoshot narusaku, con Minakushi y KizaMebu, rated M por lenguaje malsonante y lemmon.
1. Conociendo a Kushina

Cap1: conociendo a Kushina

 **Buenas! Aquí me tenéis con un pequeño proyecto, un twoshot fuera completamente del universo KnK. Y completamente fuera porque al fin puedo meter algo de minakushi en uno de mis fics, adoro a esa pareja, sobre todo esa pelirroja que me tiene enamorado. En esta historia Minato y Kushina no murieron (obvio), el kiuby está en Naruto, los uchiha no fueron exterminados y Sasuke no desertó, es algo parecido a ese tsukuyomi infinito de Tsunade que vimos en la serie. Un mundo feliz ideal para la comedia :D**

 **Serán dos capitulos, el primero de Sakura conociendo a Kushina, El Segundo de Naruto conociendo a Mebuki. ¿Cuál os parece más fácil? Yo digo que ambos podrían empezar una nueva vida lejos de la hoja, una donde no corran riesgo de muerte... no se, es sólo una idea XD os dejo con la historia, disfrutadlo!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

- _aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando.

- **aaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando.

- ** _aaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

Konohagakure no sato, la aldea oculta de las hojas, el centro neurálgico del continente. La villa de los ninjas del país del fuego, los mejores guerreros del planeta. Su monte hokage ha sido testigo de los más grandes shinobi: el gran hashirama senju, Shodai hokage; y su hermano, tobirama senju y nidaime hokage. Uchiha madara, gran rival de ambos y legendario usuario del sharingan. Hiruzen sarutobi, sandaime hokage y denominado "profesor shinobi" por conocer todos los jutsus, que actualmente disfrutaba de una merecida y larga jubilación. Mito uzumaki, la gran maestra del fuinjutsu; y su nieta, la gran Tsunade Senju. Y Jiraiya, el gama sannin; y su discípulo aventajado, Minato namikaze, yondaime hokage de konoha. El namikaze, de pelo rubio y ojos azules acompañados de una gran altura y un físico privilegiado que hacía suspirar a cada mujer de la hoja (y clamar de furia y celos a su mujer, el legendario habanero sangriento, Kushina uzumaki), había sido testigo como hokage de la época de mayor paz y esplendor de la hoja. Veinte años de buena gestión, con un líder dialogante y una nueva generación llena de talento. Obviamente no había estado privada de obstáculos: al poco de entrar a gobernar, el rubio tuvo que enfrentarse al descontento uchiha, el cual consiguió solventar a base de diplomacia y buenas intenciones, apoyándose en el hijo mayor del patriarca del clan, el gran Itachi uchiha, que sirvió de nexo entre ambas partes. Luego tuvo que afrontar un amago de deserción del hermano pequeño de este, Sasuke uchiha, que fue abortado por su propio hijo, Naruto uzumaki. Y, por último, tuvo que dirigir a la hoja en una gran guerra contra una organización paramilitar conocida como akatsuki. Pero, tras vencerla, la hoja disfrutaba al fin de una merecida paz, y con ella el gran yondaime hokage pudo al fin pasar el testigo a godaime hokage, Kakashi hatake, y disfrutar de un merecidísimo descanso. Todo era felicidad en la hoja…

-¡Que no me parece bien, dattebane!- gritó una bellísima mujer pelirroja, de cuerpo curvilíneo, pelo rojo intenso y ojos de un profundo violeta. Puede que no todo fuese felicidad al fin y al cabo… Kushina uzumaki, el habanero sangriento, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina del hogar uzumaki namikaze, con los brazos cruzados sobre su vestido verde de mangas blancas y un gesto de enfado tan visible que sólo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas.

-Kushina chan…- contestó Minato, vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón elegante que no combinaban en absoluto con su delantal amarillo de flores rosas que usaba para no mancharse mientras cocinaba.- Por favor, hoy debes de estar tranquila…- si, el ex hokage estaba usando toda su experiencia diplomática en ese momento, y aún así la agresividad y el carácter de su mujer le estaban exigiendo cada gota de sudor de la que disponía. Y no era para menos, a ese carácter había que unirle su instinto de madre protectora.

-¿Tranquila? ¿En serio? ¡Es de la seguridad de mi sochi de quién estamos hablando! ¡Está en peligro!- repuso Kushina con un gesto de pura angustia, mientras Minato negaba al aire. Cualquiera que la oyese pensaría que Naruto volvía a estar en el campo de batalla luchando contra un enemigo invencible, o en claro peligro de muerte… y la realidad era bien diferente: Naruto uzumaki iba a presentarles hoy a su novia en una cena formal. Minato se lo tomó con gran alegría cuando el ojiazul menor lo anunció, pero Kushina…- Nunca nos ha traído a ninguna chica aquí, esa roba hijos debe de estar manipulándole, y mi Naruto es muy pánfilo… seguro que es una busca fortunas…

-Cariño, no es una busca fortunas… como si tuviésemos dinero… y para Naruto es muy importante que no le espantemos a esta chica… lo he hablado con él, y ella le gusta muchísimo, y desde que era niño además…

-¿lo has hablado con él? ¿Y por qué no he tenido noticia de esta chica hasta ayer?- preguntó una dolida Kushina, mientras Minato volvía a negar. Ya estaba victimizándose.- Habéis conspirado contra mi… mi sochi me lo cuenta siempre todo, y ahora ya no…

-Kushina chan…- la interrumpió el rubio mayor, antes de que su mujer montase un numerito de madre dolida.- me lo dijo a mi primero por una simple razón… nunca te gustan las "amigas" de Naruto…

-¿Cómo? ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo soy un sol, me lo dices siempre!- repuso indignada la ojivioleta.

-Y lo mantengo cariño, pero… ¿Te recuerdo lo de Hinata hyuuga, cuando era gennin?- preguntó el yondaime hokage con una media sonrisa, mientras Kushina se ponía a la defensiva.

-Ah no, ¡sabes tan bien como yo que esa chica no era la adecuada, parecía que se iba a romper de un segundo a otro! ¿Tú la viste desmayarse cuando nos cruzamos con ellos casualmente en una de sus… citas…?- esto último lo dijo con un tono de fría furia falta de compasión. Minato recordaba ese día, y entendía el desmayo de la joven: ver esos nueve mechones flotando amenazadoramente en el aire era una visión… difícil.- ¿Crees en serio que esa chica habría podido evitar que mi sochi y su cabeza llena de aire se fuesen volando?

-Shion, del país del demonio…- decidió seguir Minato sin borrar la sonrisa… lo de hinata no resultó por eso mismo que expuso Kushina, dos personalidades no compatibles, pero no iba a dejar que la uzumaki se saliese con la suya… sería por ejemplos…

-¡Les pillé haciéndolo en su cuarto!- exclamó una indignada Kushina, mientras Minato reprimía una risa. Si esa chica era adivina de verdad, tendría que haber visto venir eso… Kushina hubiese castrado a Naruto ese día si no quisiese nietos algún día. Aunque, en defensa de su hijo, fue su primera vez… y nunca destacó por tener la picardía de asegurarse de que su madre no se hubiese olvidado el bolso en casa. La chica le pareció simpática, eso sí, lástima que su trabajo la llevase tan lejos...- Era una descocada, y ese fanatismo religioso suyo me daba mala espina… seguro que quería meter a mi sochi en una secta…

-¿Y la princesa Sara, de Röran? Además, era pariente lejana del clan uzumaki…

-¿La "señorita de la nobleza que se creía mejor que el resto de mortales con su corona", una uzumaki? Permíteme dudarlo, los uzumaki no somos de esos…- cuestionó con desprecio la pelirroja. Realmente era una chica agradable, pero la distancia mató la relación.

-Te recuerdo que tú también eres de la nobleza, excelentísima princesa del remolino…- bromeó divertido minato, mientras Kushina entrecerraba los ojos mirando a su marido como si quisiese hacerle explotar.

-No es lo mismo…- repuso enfurruñada, para luego continuar su ataque. Kushina era una mujer irreductible.- ¿Y qué me dices de su "desliz" con su prima Karin? Tus nietos habrían necesitado babero eternamente si no fuese tan observadora… ¿O de ese incidente con los clones y Ino yamanaka en una de las fiestas que montó aprovechando que estábamos de viaje? Le tengo prohibido usar el **kage bunshin** desde ese día… ¡Si incluso tuvo un lío con esa profesora de pelo morado amante de las serpientes!- exclamó casi tirándose de los pelos.- Mi sochi es un cabeza hueca con un corazón de oro y las chicas se aprovechan de eso, ¡Y esta chica nueva seguro que también lo va a hacer!

-Cariño, yo ya la conocí durante su época gennin, cuando hacía equipo con Naruto…- comenzó a explicar Minato, procurando jugar la carta del historial de la fémina.- Sakura haruno es una excelente kunoichi médico, con sólo veinte años ya es la mano derecha de Tsunade senju, y sirvió con honores en la guerra. Además siempre se ha preocupado por Naruto, yo ya me olía que estaba enamorado de ella…

-¿Te pones de su parte? ¡Quiere robarnos a mi bebé, dattebane! -proclamó una angustiada Kushina, mientras Minato volvía a negar divertido. Kushina era todo pasión y carácter, y eso incluía el sentir unos celos terribles y no ver a ninguna mujer como decente para su hijo.

-No me pongo de parte de nadie, no hay partes Kushina chan.- repuso Minato tomándola de las manos con dulzura y dándola un suave beso. La ofrecería un buen argumento y arreglaría esta guerra antes de que estallase. Era el momento de sacar la artillería.- Y tu bebé ya tiene veinte años y un historial… bastante extenso, creo que no es tan cabeza hueca…- dejó caer con un cierto tinte envidioso y a la vez orgulloso el rubio mayor… su hijo había salido un truhán…- sin contar que esa chica es muy buena persona, y tiene carácter, es más, me recuerda bastante a ti…- no pudo continuar, puesto que recibió un potente capón de su mujer. Minato dio un grito entre dolorido y asustado y dio un paso atrás con terror cuando volvió a ver esos nueve mechones flotando en el aire. Joder, ¿no se supone que después de traspasar el kiuby a Naruto no debería de ser capaz de hacer eso? Estaba claro que había sacado la artillería… y que Kushina la había pisoteado como si fuese godzilla en el centro de Tokyo…

-¡No intentes engatusarme dattebane! ¡Si mi sochi ha salido demasiado listo con las mujeres es por culpa tuya! Te admira y copia lo que ve, ¡Seguro que tomó ejemplo de cuando te vio hablando con esa fresca de la mizukage terumi!- gritó de nuevo la uzumaki, consumida por esos celos infundados, y Minato sólo pudo suspirar. Al menos Kushina ya se había olvidado de Sakura…

Mientras el Apocalipsis se desataba en el domicilio uzumaki namikaze, una pareja atravesaba el parque central de konoha rumbo a esa cena. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo rubio corto, ojos azules y vestía un pantalón vaquero con una chaqueta naranja de rebordes blancos, llamando la atención entre todo el lugar por esos colores tan llamativos. Pero su acompañante tampoco se quedaba atrás en esa escalada de colores: una bellísima fémina, vestida con un elegante pero sencillo vestido rojo vino que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, con su colorido pelo rosa suelto y largo y unos ojos verdes preciosos. En definitiva, una pareja en absoluto discreta a la vista: Naruto uzumaki, el soltero más codiciado de konoha y denominado "nuevo shinobi no Kami"; y Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi más fuerte de la aldea y usuaria del gran **Byakugou no in** , como revelaba la marca en forma de rombo azul turquesa de su frente. Habían hecho equipo juntos, superado mil adversidades, incluso vivido una guerra y sobrevivido con honores, y, tras años de golpes motivados por los celos de una terca Sakura (terca incluso para no darse cuenta de lo evidente) y de indirectas sin captar de un despistado Naruto (despistado incluso para creer que esos enfados de Sakura no tenían nada que ver con verle hablando con otras), se habían confesado ese mutuo amor que sólo era secreto para ellos. Toda la aldea lo había visto venir realmente, incluso sus amigos reaccionaron con carcajadas cuando les revelaron la noticia… como anunciar que el sol sale por el este contestó Ino incluso. Pero, si todo esto es cierto… ¿Por qué la fémina estaba visiblemente tan nerviosa?

-Sakura chan, tranquila, ¡si todo saldrá bien dattebayo!- intentó tranquilizarle Naruto, mientras a Sakura le faltaba un solo segundo para salir corriendo. Joder, ella era una cirujana, y de las buenas según se decía en el continente, entonces, ¿Qué podría hacerla temblar de nervios? Quizás que hoy iba a ser presentada formalmente a sus célebres suegros…

-Naruto, ¿y si no les gustó? Tu padre es una leyenda, el relámpago amarillo de konoha, y tu madre es el habanero sangriento…- enunció una atacada Sakura, mientras Naruto arqueaba una ceja. Sus padres eran muy fuertes, pero no podían derribar un edificio de un puñetazo como Sakura, así que no veía tan lógica esa forma de pensar.

-Si ya conoces a mi padre de las misiones…- era cierto, todas sus misiones de su época gennin y chunnin habían sido asignados por el rubio mayor, la haruno ya debería de estar acostumbrada a interactuar con él…

-Por eso… se le veía tan serio y fuerte tras esa mesa…- reconoció Sakura mirando al suelo.- me ponía muy nerviosa cuando me hablaba directamente… ¡Si venció al kiuby en solitario Shannaro!

- **No podría haber tenido unos suegros panaderos…** \- se quejó inner Sakura con unas cómicas cataratas de lágrimas en los ojos. Para la kunoichi era un momento muy importante: en serio quería ir en serio con Naruto, se veía con él el resto de su vida, y por ello era vital causar una buena impresión en el hogar uzumaki. Sakura iba a seguir quejándose cuando Naruto la abrazó por la espalda con esa sonrisa suya tan radiante. La pelirrosada se olvidó por un segundo de su temor, dejándose embriagar por ese aroma a roble del rubio.

-Sakura chan, mi padre es la persona más amable que conozco junto al abuelo teuchi. Ya le he hablado de ti y está encantando con lo nuestro, todo saldrá bien. Además, estás preciosa y eres la mejor kunoichi del continente, no tienes nada que envidiar a nadie.- declaró el ojiazul, besando con dulzura su cuello. Sakura cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, sintiendo a su amante, y se dio la vuelta para continuar el ósculo, agradecida por ese gesto de su uzumaki. Su baka siempre encontraba la forma de inspirarla y llenarla de confianza en si misma. Era como si con el rubio no necesitase contenerse, como si la ayudase a volar. Era el hombre de su vida, y su principal admirador. La persona que le había demostrado lo que era el amor de verdad tras una tortuosa relación con Sasuke uchiha donde se paso más tiempo llorando por los desplantes del pelinegro y pensando en ese rubio hiperactivo que, entre conquista y conquista de ese repugnante lado hentai que la ojijade le había eliminado a golpes, nunca había dejado de estar con ella para hacerla feliz. Quién la sigue la consigue, y en este caso Naruto no había dejado ni un segundo de amarla.

-Baka… seguro que se lo has dicho a todas las demás…- comentó con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, envolviéndole con sus brazos por encima de los hombros mientras el rubio la rodeaba de la cintura con sus manos.

-Eres la primera que llevo a conocer a mis padres, así que de eso nada.- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa cálida, mientras la haruno se sonrojaba por esa revelación. Ese era un efecto continuo de Naruto en todo el mundo, y sobre todo en ella: sorprender para bien. Mientras el rubio la apartaba un mechón rebelde de cabello de su rostro, Sakura comentó su otra preocupación.

-Y a tu madre… ¿crees que le gustaré?- preguntó con algo de duda. No sabía mucho de Kushina, salvo que era la máxima autoridad en fuinjutsu de la aldea, una rama en la que la haruno se había estrellado por primera vez en su vida académica; y en el arte kenjutsu uzumaki, maestra de las grandes espadachines de la aldea como Yugao uzuki, capitana anbu del primer escuadrón anbu de konoha. Era célebre en lo referente a su vida profesional, sin contar que era una de las grandes bellezas de la hoja, pero a nivel personal la joven no sabía mucho de ella. Le parecía alguien amable y cariñosa por lo que pudo ver de cuando recogía a Naruto de la academia, pero no sabía mucho más…

-¡Por supuesto dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto con su sonrisa, haciendo reír a Sakura por lo efusivo del comentario.- Mi madre es también muy amable, y tiene mucho carácter, os llevaréis muy bien. Es más, creo que tenéis mucho en común…- comentó el uzumaki mientras la pareja reanudaba la marcha y una interesada Sakura preguntaba entre risas sobre esa última revelación. Todo iría sobre ruedas, realmente había omitido el "historial" de su madre con sus "amigas", pero confiaba en que la charla previa con su padre bastase para que la diese una oportunidad. Una vez hablasen, encontrarían muchas cosas en común y se llevarían bien, estaba convencido…

- **Yo que tú tendría un plan de reserva cachorro…** \- comentó el gran kurama no kitsune desde el paraje mental del uzumaki. Conocía a Kushina uzumaki como prácticamente nadie, no en vano estuvo encerrado en ella prácticamente dos décadas, y tenía clara una cosa: esa mujer se lanzaría a la yugular de la mujer que intentase apartar a su Naruto de ella… Y el zorro ya tenía preparadas las palomitas y el refresco para no perderse el espectáculo.

La feliz pareja llegó al hogar uzumaki namikaze cogidos de la mano, charlando entre risas hasta que llamaron al timbre de la casa. Tras unos segundos, la puerta de entrada se abrió, revelando al ex hokage sonriendo en un agradable hall de entrada. Sakura se llevó la primera sorpresa de la noche al ver al gran Minato namikaze, el legendario relámpago amarillo, abrir la puerta por sí mismo, sin recurrir a sirvientes ni escoltas para ello como hacían los hyuuga o el padre de Sasuke uchiha y patriarca del clan de los tres tomoes, el severo fugaku uchiha. Para esa gente, abrir la puerta era algo que les hacía desmerecer. A Sakura nunca le había gustado eso cuando lo vio en el hogar uchiha, ella provenía de un clan civil, un clan humilde. Pero no sólo que hiciese eso la sorprendió, sino hacerlo vestido con un delantal amarillo de flores rosas, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Esa actitud humilde y amigable se contagió a Sakura, que no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad al saludar con dos besos al ojiazul mayor. Quizás Naruto tenía razón y todos sus temores habían sido infundados, estaba claro que Minato no era ese guerrero serio y formal que aparentaba tras el escritorio de hokage. Quizás allí sólo actuaba para ganarse el respeto de los estirados clanes nobles. Parecía en realidad una versión en mayor y más calmado de Naruto, y eso la alegraba de verdad. Para ella era muy importante agradar a los padres de Naruto.

-perdonar por las pintas, estaba acabando de cocinar la cena.- anunció con algo de vergüenza el namikaze tras reparar en que aún llevaba el delantal, quitándoselo con rapidez, mientras Sakura no podía evitar sorprenderse. El gran Minato namikaze cocinaba… estaba claro que los uzumaki namikaze eran una caja de sorpresas.- pero pasar, no os quedéis en la puerta.- ofreció el rubio mayoral entrando la pareja en la cálida residencia.- Kushina chan, ya han llegado.- anunció en voz alta, aunque a la pelirrosada le extrañó que pusiese una cierta mueca de tensión al hacerlo. Su confusión aumentó cuando Kushina apareció en el hall. Su presencia era imponente, era una mujer muy hermosa, y trasmitía una sensación de poder por cada poro, pero lo que más la intimidaba era su expresión. Mostraba un gesto serio, severo, y recorrió con su mirada a la haruno de arriba abajo, examinándola como si fuese en cualquier momento a saltar sobre ella katana en mano. Naruto y Minato también parecieron notar el gesto de la matriarca uzumaki, puesto que se apresuraron a hablar.- Mira cariño, ella es la famosa Sakura.

-Kaa chan, te presento a Sakura chan, Sakura chan, te presento a mi madre.- anunció con un tono solemne Naruto mientras Kushina se aproximaba sin cambiar esa expresión seria. Sakura tragó hondo mientras sentía a esa mujer prácticamente desmenuzarla con la mirada.

-Sakura… un placer…- contestó Kushina con una sonrisa forzada, mientras apretaba la mano de Sakura. La haruno miró a Naruto de reojo, que se rascaba la nuca con ese gesto tan suyo cuando estaba nervioso, y Minato negaba mirando a su esposa. Ignorándolos, Kushina siguió hablando.- Dime, ¿por casualidad no serás la misma "Sakura chan" del equipo gennin de Naruto, la que lo ignoró toda su vida para ir detrás de Sasuke uchiha, no?- Vale, estaba claro ya definitivamente que no iba a ser una noche fácil y que Kushina, para variar, no iba a contenerse. Kushina era una maestra del kenjutsu, un arte basado en el ataque rápido y letal a los puntos vitales del enemigo, y esa faceta se trasladaba al resto de su forma de actuar. Fue un comentario dirigido a la yugular que hizo a Sakura apretar los dientes. Era cierto lo que había dicho esa mujer, y por eso no iba a contestar, pero no dejaba de darle rabia. Era de lo que más se arrepentía en su vida: haberse obsesionado con una cara bonita que sólo la trajo dolor y desprecios y haber ignorado a ese chico rubio que no paraba de hacer el payaso hasta hacerla feliz, aunque hacer el payaso implicase perseguir a Sasuke el día de su deserción y arriesgar su vida para traérselo de vuelta. Era una niña estúpida, y siguió siéndolo tras ese incidente, cuando le dio una oportunidad al pelinegro y estuvo con él en una relación tóxica de años, y en serio que agradecía cada segundo el haber tenido el valor de salir de eso y confesarse al rubio, si no seguiría siendo infeliz. Toda esa rabia se dirigió inconscientemente hacia su mano, haciéndola apretar el agarre con fuerza. Bueno, puede que no tan inconscientemente, lo cierto es que la kunoichi médico era incapaz de no devolver un golpe. Ambas féminas se quedaron mirándose y apretando sin ceder, hasta que Minato decidió cortar ese tenso momento.

-Sakura, espero que te gusten los platos de hoy, Naruto me habló sobre tus gustos…- dijo el ex hokage para desviar la atención, mientras Sakura le miraba con una sonrisa amable, aunque no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la uzumaki. Esta se encontraba evitando la mirada de su hijo, que la veía con cara de enfado. Y la ojijade se fijó en que, por un segundo, la pelirroja abrió y cerró la mano que había apretado la pelirrosada, mirándola con una ceja arqueada, y la haruno no pudo evitar apuntarse el tanto internamente. Minato continuó mostrándose amable.- Permíteme enseñarte la casa de la que Naruto y Kushina… ponen la mesa.- expuso con cordialidad, buscando dejar a madre e hijo solos para que Naruto se encargase de reprenderla, pero Naruto intervino de inmediato.

-No hace falta tou chan, ella ya ha estado aquí cuando vosotros no…-

-¡NO HABLES DE ESO, BAKA!- Gritó Sakura con furia al despistado uzumaki menor. Era cierto, Sakura ya había estado allí… haciendo cosas nada santas con Naruto aprovechando que el matrimonio se encontraba fuera. Y ahora el baka de su novio, y su nula picardía para esta clase de situaciones, lo acababa de revelar. Joder, si esa mujer ya la odiaba con toda su alma, ahora sí que sí la intentaría matar… Y, por el terror repentino a que se fuese de la lengua y acabase revelándolo TODO, la ojijade dio un potente puñetazo a Naruto, uno que le hizo caer al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Era su reacción normal en esas situaciones de pánico, pero de inmediato se percató de que este no era el momento más oportuno para hacerlo: acababa de golpear a Naruto… en su casa… durante una cena formal... y delante de sus padres... sobre todo de su severa madre. Pudo ver a Minato mirarla con los ojos como platos, realmente atemorizado. Los informes de la kunoichi hablaban de que era fuerte y tenía carácter, pero es que acababa de tirar al suelo de un puñetazo al jinchuriki de nueve colas, incluso a él le costaba sin usar el hirashin. Sólo Kushina lo lograba. Con miedo, Sakura dirigió su mirada a la matriarca uzumaki, esperando encontrársela con un gesto de furia…

-…- pero lo que se encontró la sorprendió. Kushina asentía mientras dibujaba en su rostro un gesto de comprensión… ¿e incluso una ligera sonrisa? Sakura no entendía nada.- Bien hecho Sakura, mi hijo a veces no sabe cuando mantener la boca cerrada…- anunció la pelirroja, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera. Kushina tenía que admitirlo: había juzgado mal a la haruno. En un principio, había acudido con la firme intención de hacerla huir llorando del hogar namikaze, de ahí su entrada agresiva. Se ganaría una rabieta de su hijo y un enfado de Minato, pero era un precio bajo a pagar por evitar que su sochi acabase con una mala mujer. Pero, ya en el instante en que esa chiquilla, en lugar de dar un paso atrás ante su comentario hiriente sobre Sasuke, reaccionó apretando el agarre en su mano, empezó a pensar seriamente que quizás se había equivocado. Esa reacción tan… uzumaki… la había impresionado, y también esa fuerza. Kushina era muy fuerte, era una mujer capaz de contener al biju de nueve colas en su interior, pero esa chica había conseguido entumecerla la mano con su apretón. Y ahora, sus sospechas se confirmaban. Esa chica sabía meter en vereda a su hijo…

- **¿Nos acaba de halagar tras casi matar a su hijo?** \- preguntó inner con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Gra… gracias, Kushina sama…- contestó con nerviosismo la haruno, aunque por dentro estuviese sonriendo y su inner diese saltos de alegría. Ahora no parecía que esa mujer la odiase, y en serio que la importaba muchísimo eso, tanto que se había olvidado de golpe de ese comentario sobre Sasuke de antes, o de la causa aparente de la satisfacción de la madre de Naruto, el cual se lamentaba en el suelo por el golpe entre quejidos lastimeros.

-Sólo Kushina.- comentó la mujer mientras se acercaba a Sakura y, para agradable sorpresa de Minato, le daba dos besos a la haruno. Menos mal, Kushina había pasado de su modo habanero sangriento a esa mujer jovial y cercana de la que se enamoró… bueno, le gustaban ambas facetas, no podía negarlo, su familia tenía un larguísimo y carismático historial de gustos por las mujeres tsundere, uno que al parecer iba a continuar su hijo… madre tsundere, abuela tsundere, bisabuela tsundere… pero ahora agradecía que saliese la vena amable de Kushina, así todo sería mucho más fácil.- disculpa por lo de antes, una madre siempre se pone tensa cuando su hijo le presenta una chica por primera vez…- reconoció la uzumaki, mientras Sakura asentía con un gesto comprensivo. Como mujer, lo entendía perfectamente.- y disculpa también al cabeza de alcornoque de mi hijo, que no sabe comportarse si no es con un golpe de vez en cuando… me alegra que puedas tenerle controlado.- finalizó, mirando a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego entrelazar su brazo con el de la haruno con suavidad.- Ven conmigo, te enseñaré la casa mientras ellos ponen la mesa… por cierto, me encanta tu pelo.

-Gracias Kushina.- respondió con un suave sonrojo la ojijade, no sólo por el cercano gesto de Kushina, si no también por el halago a su pelo. Toda su vida había vivido acomplejada por el color de su pelo, con comentarios hirientes como "pelo chicle" que la hicieron llorar mucho de niña. Sólo sus padres, Naruto y ahora Kushina lo habían alabado, y en serio la alegraba… a ella le gustaba mucho, era el sello familiar Haruno…- A mí también me encanta el suyo.- reconoció con sinceridad. Ese pelo rojo largo era precioso, muy bien cuidado y fuerte, daba hasta envidia.

-Gracias, ojalá mis compañeros de clase hubiesen pensado como tú, se solían meter conmigo llamándome tomate por mi cabello y mi cara redonda…- comentó despreocupadamente la pelirroja, mientras Sakura abría los ojos con sorpresa. Y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa: Kushina uzumaki tuvo el mismo problema que ella en su juventud.

-¿De veras? No lo entiendo, es un pelo precioso… los niños a esa edad no tienen ni idea, yo tuve que golpear a más de uno que se pasó de la raya pasado un tiempo…

-Exacto dattebane, aunque por lo que veo yo tengo menos paciencia que tú: Minato kun me conoció cuando tiré al suelo a golpes al primero que me insultó.- rememoró la pelirroja, estallando en carcajadas ambas féminas mientras abandonaban el salón rumbo a explorar la casa. Mientras, en el suelo, Naruto era ayudado a levantarse entre lamentos por su padre. Ese golpe había dolido, y encima le había pillado por sorpresa… ¿Qué habría hecho mal esta vez? Sólo quería ahorrarle a Sakura volver a ver un lugar que ya conocía… pero bueno, al menos parecía que había servido para hacer buenas migas con su madre… no le agradaba que fuese a costa de ese cómico chichón en su cabeza, pero no iba a quejarse… demasiado.

-Anda hijo… vamos a por algo de hielo de la que ponemos los platos…- dijo Minato con un gesto solidario, mientras su hijo le miraba con unas cómicas cataratas de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Tou chan… ¿Son así toda la vida? Cuando se casan y tienen hijos se relajan… ¿no?- preguntó Naruto con miedo, obteniendo un revelador silencio por respuesta de su padre. Al fin y al cabo, él todavía tenía un chichón parecido oculto entre su pelo por el golpe que le había dado Kushina esa misma tarde cuando la charla de la cocina derivó en un ataque de celos de la pelirroja. No iba a negarlo, su hijo era un digno heredero… y toda herencia tiene sus cargas…

* * *

 **Y fin. Me ha gustado escribir este momento, siempre he pensado que Kushina y Sakura tienen personalidades casi calcadas, con esa historia de maltrato de niñas por su aspecto y pelo, ese carácter, esa fuerza... sin contar sus "modos furiosos" de la imagen del fic XD (gracias de nuevo ladygt). Fue otro de esos detalles narusaku de kishimoto (con esa frase de "encuentra una mujer como yo" de Kushina como culmen... con todo el respeto por la hyuuga, ¿en serio ve alguien a hinata destrozando a puñetazos a un matón o derribando una pared de un puñetazo?) que luego fueron totalmente ignorados...**

 **...aunque, viendo sus últimos movimientos en ese engendro de serie secuela no descarto que aparezca lobotomizada y nos intente convencer de que hinata es su viva imagen... (no sé si sabréis que se ha filtrado que jiraiya lleva vivo desde siempre y aparecerá en boruto... si se confirma, me parece un movimiento desesperado para atraer la audiencia que la serie no es capaz de lograr, y muy torpe: dejas sin sentido la muerte del gama sannin, y encima resulta que lleva años contemplando la situación de Naruto sin intervenir, muy mezquino teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado por medio... una guerra, una traición de Sasuke, lo de la luna...). Siento este párrafo indignado, pero joder, es que es una cagada tras otra...**

 **En fin, a lo largo de la semana tendréis la continuación y pondré la medalla de completo en el fic. Espero que os haya gustado, un saludo!**


	2. Conociendo a Mebuki

Cap2. Conociendo a mebuki.

 **Buenas! Hoy tenemos El Segundo capítulo de este twoshot. Me alegra que la historia haya gustado, en serio, y espero que este os haga también gracia. He metido de todo, incluido lemmon. No digo más, paso a los reviews.**

 **Ultrachols:** Hola buenas!Gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo, un saludo!

 **Liacc993:** hola buenas! Gracias a ti por leerlo! Si, si lo piensas, Naruto con sus padres y con Minato de hokage tendría que descargar ese carácter travieso de otra manera... y Ero sannin es muy mala influencia, Kushina se lo temía y acertó xD pero podemos tomárnoslo como un entretenimiento de la que su Sakura chan se decidía... Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy y te rías tb, un saludo!

 **Adrit126:** Hola de nuevo! Si, es algo clarísimo, las dos tienen una coletilla (Shannaro y dattebane), mal genio, una versión enfadada, mucha fuerza, las dos golpean a Naruto, las dos lo quieren con locura... joder, es que estaba clarísimo. Pero ya sabes, tenían que hacer un naruhina como fuese y lo hicieron de esa forma tan... chapucera. Suerte que tenemos YouTube y fanfiction para ver cómo hubiese sido sin intereses externos...

Kushina es un pj que ADORO, en serio, junto a Sakura es mi pj femenino favorito, ya tengo ganas de escribir algo más sobre ella. Hoy tienes a la otra madre, ya veremos si Naruto sobrevive... no las tengo todas conmigo XD un saludo!

 **AnnelieseHitsuki7:** hola! Gracias, me alegra que te gustase! Como narusaku, tenía muchas ganas de juntar a esas dos. Y ahora le toca a Mebuki... será difícil para nuestra pareja protagonista! Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

- _aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando.

- **aaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando.

- ** _aaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Si has creído que soy masashi kishimoto, gracias, pero sólo soy Angron11, Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a él y se los carga cuando quiere. Yo solo aporto esta historia.

* * *

Un gran dicho reza "A los grandes héroes se les mide por la talla de sus enemigos". Al gran hashirama por uchiha madara, al legendario Jiraiya por Orochimaru, a Shikamaru por el control que sufre por mujeres dominantes… pero en el caso de Naruto es más difícil. Naruto uzumaki ha tenido muchísimos enemigos y rivales a lo largo de su vida shinobi: con sólo doce años se enfrentó a un chunnin sensei de la academia que le logró engañar para robar el pergamino secreto de los hokage; a los pocos meses luchó contra el gran zabuza momochi, shinobi gatana de kiri; después contra el asesino de otro shinobi gatana; y más tarde se enfrentó en sus exámenes chunnin al genio hyuuga de konoha, hyuuga neji, y al biju de una cola junto a su jinchuriki y futuro kazekage, sabaku no gaara. Su historial continuó con esa tremenda progresión sin parar: Orochimaru, el sannin serpiente y asesino de hiruzen sarutobi; Kakuzu de akatsuki, el inmortal de cinco corazones; Pain, y su rinnegan; y por último seis bijus a la vez, Óbito uchiha, uchiha madara y después Kaguya ototsuki. Y a esta selecta lista había que añadir a su mejor amigo, Sasuke uchiha, y varias veces. Pero el pelinegro clamaría al cielo de rabia si se enterase que al rival al que más temía Naruto era otro… o más bien otra.

-¡Cariño! ¡Ya estoy en casa!- anunció un alegre Kizashi Haruno mientras atravesaba el pasillo del humilde hogar haruno con sus bolsas de la compra. El hombre de peculiar peinado de pelo morado y bigote llegó a la cocina con su característica sonrisa a su destino, posando la compra en la mesa.- He traído el tomate preferido de la niña, espero que… Mebuki…- dijo al aire el haruno tras reparar en su esposa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó secamente la haruno mayor. Cualquiera que la observase sólo vería a una mujer de pelo castaño con flequillo en pico, piel clara, ojos verdes y vestido blanco de rebordes rosas con el símbolo haruno a la espalda cocinando… pero una vez que reparase en la gigantesca vena hinchada en la frente de la fémina, sabría que algo no iba bien…

-Veo que sigues enfadada…

-Nooooo… nuestra hija va a presentarnos a un pervertido con un extenso historial delictivo, pero no, estoy dando saltos de alegría, ¿no lo ves?- Kizashi suspiró, así era Mebuki. Un huracán cuando se enfadaba… y ahora iba directo a "cabo Naruto".

-Cariño… ya lo hemos hablado… por Kami, no creo que los padres de Naruto se pusiesen así cuando llevó a nuestro angelito a cenar con ellos…- en el complejo namikaze, cierta pareja que había decidido aprovechar la salida de su hijo para… intentar conseguir una hermanita para Naruto… estornudó con fuerza.- Para empezar, nuestra hija está saliendo con el héroe del continente shinobi, que además es el hijo de yondaime hokage, ¡es todo un honor! Pero lo más importante, Naruto es un buen chico. Algo travieso en su juventud, no lo niego, pero tiene un corazón de oro. He hablado con él en más de una ocasión, suele pasarse a saludar o a ayudar en la tienda desde que era niño… me confesó que en un principio lo hacía para llamar la atención de "Sakura chan".- aquí Kizashi se rió, le gustaba ese apodo para su hija. Implicaba un cariño inocente, la adoración que un niño muestra por lo más bonito que ha visto.- pero ya en esa época vi que ese chico era buena persona… y que quiere muchísimo a nuestra hija…

-A mí no me intentes vender la moto… ¿tú viste cómo nos les encontramos hace unos días? Es un maldito corruptor…- maldijo Mebuki con furia centelleando en sus ojos. Kizashi tuvo que suspirar, su mujer era muy terca, irreductible... cuando se la metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible sacárselo… con lo cómodo que es vivir y dejar vivir, la vida ya tenía muchas preocupaciones como para añadirlas tú por tu cuenta…

-Tengo que admitir que no fue… la mejor manera de conocer a sus suegros…- comentó el haruno con una mueca de incomodidad.- pero son adolescentes cariño, es algo normal. Además, nuestra hija es médico… dudo que nos traiga nietos imprevistos…

-Agggh, no me hagas pensar en eso…- se lamentó la castaña.- A mí me caía mejor el anterior… era callado, serio, mucho más formal, una buena influencia para Sakura. Con Sasuke nuestra hija no hacía estas cosas… sería impensable encontrárnosla con él como nos la encontramos con… el uzumaki…- declaró con un tinte de rencor en su voz.

-Por eso mismo cariño es por lo que quiero que seas amable con Naruto y le des una oportunidad… a ver, no voy a ser tan ingenuo de decir que lo sé todo de mi hija, es una adolescente al fin y al cabo…- reconoció el pelimorado con una sonrisa. Cada vez que pensaba en su pequeño cerezo y en lo mayor que ya era sentía orgullo.- Pero sí que me fijo en ella. En cómo reacciona, en lo que dice… y con ese chico pelinegro no era feliz, por mucho que te agradase él y su apellido. Lo veía, y me dolía mucho que se empecinase en seguir con eso… lloraba a menudo, apenas sonreía… ¿recuerdas la cantidad de desplantes que la hacia?- preguntó a la matriarca, que miró a otro lado por no reconocer lo evidente.- pero hace poco la volví a ver sonreír… se levantaba con una sonrisa, nos saludaba con un beso, no destrozaba nada de casa de un puñetazo… y, cuando investigué un poco, lo descubrí… es ese chico rubio. ¿Por qué te crees que no me enfadó el pillarles como les pillamos en casa? Me confirmó lo que me imaginaba… que mi niña al fin tiene a alguien que le hace feliz. Así que te lo pido por favor… dale una oportunidad al chico y sé amable…- pidió el haruno, abrazando cariñosamente a su esposa por detrás. Mebuki fingió un poco de resistencia al principio, pero luego ya no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa de gusto. Kizashi también sonrió, ese gesto era un sinónimo de victoria. No total, por supuesto, pero al menos la castaña no saltaría al cuello de Naruto nada más verlo aparecer.

-No prometo nada…- contestó Mebuki, corrigiendo su momento de debilidad con un gesto de enfado. Su marido la había vuelto a pillar desprevenida… ¿Cuándo se enamoró de ese baka tan… baka?… la haruno siguió removiendo el plato como si nada.

-Suficiente, sabía que no podrías resistirte a mi encanto.- fardó con una carcajada el patriarca, negando con hastío Mebuki.- Por cierto cariño, asegúrate de que no haya cebolla en el plato de Sakura, que ya sabes que la niña no la soporta…- Mebuki hizo un aspaviento con la mano mientras gruñía para si… ese delincuente con su hija… lo nunca visto…

Y mientras, como si al universo, o al creador de este fic, le gustase la simetría, cierta pareja atravesaba los parques de konoha de nuevo… sólo que en dirección contraria. Se trataba de una joven de pelo rosado vestida con su característico vestido color vino con el símbolo haruno a la espalda y sus pantalones negros elegantes, que contemplaba con una mueca divertida a su acompañante. Y no sólo se debía a lo raro que era verle así vestido, con ese pantalón de tela azul marino y esa camisa blanca que le sentaban a las mil maravillas; sino por su estado de ánimo. Sakura había visto a Naruto cargar a ciegas contra el juubi, luchar a solas contra una diosa, incluso retar a un zorro del tamaño de una montaña cuando sólo tenía doce años, y nunca le había visto temblar. En serio, la ojijade consideraba a Naruto el hombre más valiente de la tierra, desde que se quedó paralizado ante el ataque de los hermanos demonio, ahora hacía ya más de ocho años, Naruto no había mostrado temor. Y eso, entre mil cosas, había enamorado a Sakura: consideraba que, ni sumando a todos los shinobi de konoha, equivaldrían a un meñique de Naruto. Aunque lo de ahora la hacia también reír y enamorarse más: Naruto, el nuevo shinobi no Kami, temblando como una hoja por ver a su madre.

-Sa… Sakura chan… cre… creo que me encuentro mal… ¿qué te parece si…?- intentó excusarse el uzumaki, que fue rápidamente cortado por su novia.

-Ah no, tu no te escapas baka, hoy cenamos en casa de mis padres…- declaró Sakura con una ceja arqueada.

-Pe… pero, cariño… es que… tus padres…

-¿Tienes algo que decir de mis padres Naruto?- preguntó con un cierto tono molesto la haruno. Más le valía a ese baka contestar bien…

-Na… nada, tu padre es muy simpático, dattebayo… pe… pero tu madre… me va a matar…- dijo el rubio con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-Kaa san es un sol Naruto…- contestó una indignada Sakura en defensa de su amada madre, aunque ya inner la corrigió.- Es cierto que es un poco pesada a veces, ¡Pero aún así es un sol!

-Pe… pero después del otro día…- Tartamudeó un aterrado Naruto mientras Sakura rememoraba a lo que se refería el rubio.

(Flashback inicia)

(Lemmon inicia)

-Nar… ahhhh… Naruto… que nos van a… oh Kami… nos van a pillar…- se quejó la haruno entre gemidos de placer, mientras Naruto besaba su cuello con devoción. Sakura todavía se preguntaba cómo la había convencido ese baka hentai para hacerlo ahí… supuestamente, habían ido a ver una película aprovechando que el Mebuki y Kizashi habían salido a comer, pero el astuto zorro de pelo rubio había urdido una trampa infalible… y ahora la pareja se encontraba en la casa haruno… en la habitación de la fémina… y en una situación sin punto de retorno. La cordura de la haruno intentaba imponerse, pero en serio que la era imposible. Con Naruto encima, besándola, acariciándola cada parte del cuerpo… bastante tenía con poder vocalizar, sobre todo cuando el rubio continuó bajando en su recorrido de besos.

-Lo siento Sakura chan, pero fuiste tú la que decidió que no lo volveríamos a hacer en mi casa desde que eres íntima de mi madre… no te imaginas lo que me ha costado aguantar dos días sin hacértelo…- atacó Naruto, con su cara ya a la altura de la entrepierna de su novia, mientras con un movimiento firme le bajaba ese tanga rosado a su novia a través de la falda. Sakura intentó débilmente evitarlo, pero, en cuanto esos dedos rozaron su intimidad, todo autocontrol se fue al garete. En serio, era como una maldita droga. Ya había estado antes con alguien, con uno sólo si, pero no era una novata ya… y la conclusión era que no se podía comparar. Sasuke era frío, egoísta en la cama, sólo pensaba en él y nada más. Naruto, en cambio, era ardiente, apasionado… y adoraba oírla gemir. Para él era algo completamente necesario asegurarse que Sakura se lo pasase igual de bien, y se esforzaba en serio y con muchísima efectividad. Sakura sabía que el origen de sus conocimientos, y cada vez que lo recordaba gruñía incontrolablemente presa de los celos… salvo en estos momentos. En estos momentos, aunque no reconociese, incluso lo agradecía.

-OH KAMI.- exclamó la fémina cuando sintió a Naruto continuar con la lengua lo que había empezado con las manos. Definitivamente, Sakura iba a dejar de quejarse e iba a participar. Su mano derecha se aferró a los cabellos rubios del uzumaki, dirigiéndole hacía dónde ella quería, mientras su otra mano adoptaba ese gesto tan común de la ojijade de cuando estaba excitada hasta el extremo: chuparse y morderse el índice.- Sigue… ahí… ahí, estoy a punto Naruto…- rogó la pelirrosada, mientras Naruto sonreía en medio de su trabajo y la miraba con malicia. Joder, no había vista que le excitase más que Sakura gimiendo su nombre mientras hacía eso con el dedo… sacaba el animal que llevaba dentro. Con un potente gemido, la joven alcanzó el climax, gritando después su nombre al cielo con un suspiro. Luego le echaría la bronca a ese hentai por hacerla caer tan fácil… ahora tenía más hambre.

(Lemmon fin)

-Ven aquí.- ordenó el rubio, levantándose a los pies de la cama mientras se quitaba su camiseta negra. Como hipnotizada, Sakura se dispuso de rodillas sobre el colchón, admirando ese torso musculoso pero no en exceso, con cada músculo definido pero de una forma atlética. A la haruno no le gustaban los hombres de gimnasio, con esos músculos hechos a base de ejercicio con máquinas, artificiales… no, los de Naruto estaban hechos a base de ejercicio al aire libre, misiones ninja… y una genética MUY envidiable. Y ese tatuaje de una espiral en su estómago, entre esos abdominales, le daba un toque… irresistible. La haruno fue acariciando ese cuerpo mientras besaba esos labios. Ya castigaría a Naruto por darla una orden, ahora se estaba divirtiendo. Pudo notar como el rubio lograba quitarle el sujetador con habilidad por debajo de su camiseta roja de mangas blancas, para luego seguir acariciándola la espalda. Esa piel era un templo para él, nunca dejaría de adorarla. Pero lo bueno no dura siempre… y la pareja había cometido un grave error… no poner el pestillo del cuarto.

-Sakura, ya estamos en…- anunció Mebuki, para quedarse parada al ver a los dos adolescentes. Sakura pegó un grito de susto y se apartó de Naruto de un salto, mientras Naruto se quedaba congelado. Joder, su suegra no… no podía ser madara, o kaguya con el juubi… tenía que ser Mebuki…

-Cariño, ¿Estáis bien? Oí un grito…- dijo Kizashi entrando también en el cuarto, para más horror de Sakura y terror de Naruto. El haruno contempló la escena con los ojos como platos, mientras a Mebuki se le hinchaba la vena de la frente como nunca. Naruto se mantuvo quieto, sin moverse ni un ápice a pesar de estar sin camiseta, deseando que la vista de sus suegros fuese como la del dinosaurio gigante de parque jurásico y se basase en el movimiento. Con suerte sobreviviría a esta. Pero, para empeorar las cosas, el tanga rosado de Sakura se le había caído de la mano por la impresión, depositándose a sus pies y Mebuki había reparado en él. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Mientras Sakura enrojecía como nunca por la vergüenza, y Kizashi daba un paso atrás, Mebuki le dirigió a Naruto una mirada de pura furia, una calcada a la que ponía su hija antes de golpearle. Y Naruto, héroe de mil batallas, soldado valiente como ninguno, jinchuriki del kiuby y nuevo shinobi no Kami, hizo lo que debía… desaparecer en un relámpago amarillo tras pedir disculpas de forma atropellada. Lo último que oyó fue el grito de rabia de Mebuki al escapársele su presa…

(Fin del flashback)

-…- Sakura volvió a enrojecer hasta la piel por dentro al recordar el incidente. Y lo que vino después, con su madre gruñendo como nunca y preparando una petición de destierro para Naruto mientras Kizashi y Sakura intentaban calmarla. Fue una tarde movidita…- ¡YA ME ACUERDO BAKA!- Sakura le dio un capón (otro más realmente, esa misma tarde fue a buscarlo para darle su merecido por traidor, cobarde y hentai…) a Naruto mientras este se lamentaba.- ¡La culpa es tuya, que me arrastras a tu mundo de perversiones hentai que aprendiste de Ero sannin! ¿Cuándo me dejé convencer por ti para hacer eso? ARGGHH… ¡ERO BAKA! Y encima huiste, maldito baka cobarde…- regañó Sakura, mientras Naruto miraba al suelo. Sobre esto último, realmente la ojijade estaba sacando su frustración, el que Naruto huyese así fue lo más inteligente que hizo ese día… sólo de imaginarse lo que habría pasado si su madre le pillaba la entraban escalofríos… o aún peor, si el rubio intentase explicárselo con esa infinita labia plagada de dattebayo…

-Lo siento… soy débil…- se disculpó (de nuevo) el ojiazul, poniendo su mejor cara de perro abandonado, más por evitar un nuevo capón que por arrepentirse de estar con su novia… de eso último nunca se arrepentiría. Sakura miró esa carita y entrecerró los ojos. Ya ponía esa expresión tan kawai… la costaba seguir enfadada cuando Naruto se ponía así, era como reñir a un niño pequeño que había cometido una travesura. Si tenía hijos con Naruto, más le valía a la haruno que esa expresión no fuese hereditaria…

-Guárdate esa cara para mi madre…- gruñó la ojijade, mientras Naruto palidecía por segundos.

-Sa… Sakura chan… tu… tu madre me da mucho miedo, dattebayo…

-¡Habértelo pensado antes de hacer lo que hiciste!- contestó Sakura, aunque por dentro estuviese riéndose. Si su madre superase esa mala impresión, se sentiría orgullosa de provocarle sudores fríos al nuevo shinobi no Kami, ni el juubi lo logró.- Lo de hoy es para compensar ese desastre, y más te vale comportarte… como no lo hagas, se lo diré TODO a tu madre.- amenazó la haruno con un tono oscuro que ocultaba su carcajada interna, mientras Naruto palidecía aún más y notaba su alma huir del cuerpo al imaginarse siendo rodeado por las féminas haruno y su madre… Sakura ya se lo prometió a sí misma el fatídico día… castigaría a Naruto de alguna forma, y esa era la mejor que se le había ocurrido jamás.

-No me presiones más de lo que ya estoy dattebayo…

La pareja llegó al hogar haruno a la hora prevista, con Naruto temblando eso sí, pero a la hora. Llamaron al timbre de la casa tras subir las escaleras y procedió a abrirles Mebuki. El hogar haruno era más humilde que el uzumaki, con sólo un par de habitaciones, un baño, salón y cocina, pero era muy acogedor. A Naruto le hubiese agradado, le gustaban los pisos así… si no fuese por la mirada que le echo su suegra nada más verle. Mebuki haruno, vestida con un vestido color vino como el de su hija con el símbolo haruno en la falda, observó al uzumaki de arriba abajo como si estuviese intentando acceder a su casa el mismo demonio. Sakura reparó de inmediato en ello, e intentó relajar el ambiente atrayendo la atención de su madre con un afectuoso saludo. Mebuki devolvió el beso a su hija con dulzura, para luego volver a observar al uzumaki, que educadamente esperaba en el marco de la puerta del hogar. Kushina le había enseñado cómo comportarse toda su infancia, y esa disciplina había sido determinante para que sólo cometiese algunas travesuras sin gravedad y no se convirtiese en un delincuente juvenil internacional. El rubio había heredado la imaginación de su madre, y eso era terrible a la hora de hacer bromas. En concreto, sabía que era de mala educación entrar en un hogar sin invitación ( **"a buenas horas mangas verdes…"** exclamó un divertido kurama). También era raro eso de esperar esa invitación como si fuese un puto vampiro, pero Kushina le había dado un capón cuando expresó ese detalle de pequeño y había aprendido a no cuestionar esas reglas.

-Haruno sama… querría pedirle perdón por el incidente de hace unos días. No tengo excusa.- se disculpó educadamente el uzumaki, bajando la cabeza como señal de sumisión, exactamente como le habían enseñado. Naruto podía parecer muy desenfadado, pero cuando era necesario, era educado. El truco estaba en que tuviese miedo. Sakura dibujó una ligera sonrisa, agradecida porque ese baka volviese a sorprenderla gratamente. Se esperaba que entrase como un rinoceronte poniendo algún mote a su madre, como hacía con Tsunade sama, pero, para su alivio, se lo estaba tomando en serio. Lástima que Mebuki no fuese consciente de que ese gesto, en el mundo Naruto, era una muestra de absoluto respeto.

-Uzumaki san… acepto sus disculpas, puede pasar…- masculló entre dientes la haruno, reconociendo Sakura ese gesto de disgusto que su madre ponía cuando hacía algo obligada. Seguramente su padre se había encargado de prepararla, puede que todo fuese más fácil… Naruto entró en la vivienda con algo de duda, y entonces Mebuki le tendió una bolsa.- aquí tiene su camiseta planchada y limpia, se le olvidó aquí la última vez que entró sin permiso…- atacó la haruno mayor, mientras el uzumaki abría los ojos con vergüenza y Sakura enrojecía. Vale, quizás no fuese a ser todo tan fácil. Mientras Naruto tomaba la bolsa en silencio mirando al suelo, Kizashi apareció al rescate.

-¡Mebuki! No me seas tan dura con el chico, que ya ha pedido perdón.- intervino el patriarca haruno con un tono jovial.- Bienvenido Naruto, es un placer tenerte en casa.

-Gra… gracias, haruno sama… he… he traído algo para ustedes.- declaró el rubio, sacando de uno de sus sellos de almacenamiento dos bolsas, para sorpresa de todos, incluso de Sakura, que no sabía que su novio había traído un presente. Se trataba de una buena botella de vino y una caja de dangos, que tendió respectivamente a Kizashi y Mebuki. Mientras la matriarca observó el presente con un gesto indescifrable, el patriarca exclamó con alegría.

-¡Muchas gracias Naruto! ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba este vino y que mi mujer adora los dangos?

-Esto… hablé con teuchi san del Ichiraku sobre con que suele acompañar las comidas, y me recomendó ese vino.- Kizashi asintió complacido, lo había clavado.- y en caso de Mebuki sama, a Sakura chan la gustan los dangos de fresa desde que era niña, y supuse que alguien se los tuvo que dar a probar en casa… traje de varios sabores, no sabía si le gustarían también de fresa sólo o si preferiría otros sabores…- se excusó el ojiazul rascándose la nuca, mientras Mebuki le miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-Pues acertaste de lleno Naruto, a mi mujer le gustan más los de chocolate que los de fresa.- comentó Kizashi, mientras daba una palmada amistosa en la espalda de Naruto.- ¿Ves cariño? No es un mal chico, y es muy atento. No te preocupes por lo del otro día Naruto, un desliz lo tiene cualquiera, con que no se vuelva a repetir basta. Si cuando éramos jóvenes a Mebuki y a mí también nos pillaron en plena faena sus…

-¡CALLA BAKA!- gritaron ambas féminas al unísono, dandole un fuerte capón al patriarca haruno, que incluso cayó al suelo del golpe. Naruto, que a duras penas pudo salvar la botella de vino de caer con el pelimorado, observó la escena con una gran gota de sudor en su nuca.

- **Es como ver el futuro eh…** \- bromeó el kitsune en el paraje mental de Naruto, cambiándole la imagen del pelo morado de Kizashi por uno rubio.- **"Naruto shippuden, días del futuro pasado"**

Tras el incidente, ambas parejas fueron al salón para iniciar la cena. Sakura se sentó junto a Naruto y le dio la mano suavemente bajo la mesa como muestra de apoyo. El uzumaki lo estaba haciendo muy bien, en serio se estaba comportando, y el detalle de los regalos había sido un enorme acierto, había demostrado lo que la haruno menor ya sabía: que su novio era muy detallista y observador. Pero, aún con ese esfuerzo, el uzumaki apenas había vuelto a abrir la boca, cohibido ante la mirada asesina que le dirigía continuamente Mebuki. Pobre Naruto, ahora entendía lo que debió de sentir él cuando Kushina fue a por Sakura de esa forma tan directa. Su madre no era como la uzumaki, tan abierta, en su forma de actuar primaba la educación, así que se dirigía al ojiazul con un tono cortés, le ofrecía más comida… pero todo era una fachada. Los ojos de Mebuki eran tan expresivos como los de su hija, y expresaban desagrado continuo por Naruto, y por supuesto toda la mesa había reparado en ello. Los únicos momentos sin tensión eran los que intervenía Kizashi, pero el patriarca haruno no podía monopolizar el momento. Mientras todo ocurría, en la mente de Mebuki sólo se daba vueltas a una idea.

- _No me gusta nada para mí hija, por mucho que diga Kizashi._ \- pensó la haruno mientras bebía algo de agua y su marido iba a por el segundo plato.- _puede que haya acertado con el regalo, y que haya guardado las formas, pero a mí no me engaña. Ya de niño se dedicaba a hacer travesuras por toda la aldea, y ahora se dedica a ser una mala influencia para mi niña. No sé que puede haber visto en él… oh Kami, ¿Por qué no siguió Sakura con el uchiha? Ese hombre sí que era serio y educado…_ \- se lamentó Mebuki internamente. Kizashi trajo los platos y Sakura, sin prestar mucha atención al plato mientras comía, inició otra conversación, una en la que sobre todo intervenían ella y su padre. Mebuki estaba muy ocupada odiando a Naruto, y el ojiazul… escuchaba la conversación, hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa e intervino.

-Sakura chan, espera un poco.- comentó el rubio, para cambiar los platos con su novia rápidamente. Sakura lo miró con confusión, mientras el uzumaki la daba un suave beso en la mejilla y se excusaba diciendo que si no la importaba cambiarlo, que el suyo estaba menos hecho y él lo prefería así. Sin darle más importancia, la haruno menor siguió hablando con su padre, pero Mebuki lo había entendido plenamente. Del plato de Sakura, que ahora era de Naruto, asomaba un trozo del peor enemigo de la pelirrosada. Un trozo de cebolla.

- _Shannaro, se me debió de colar mientras cocinaba._ \- maldijo para sus adentros la castaña.

- **Ya, estábamos muy ocupadas gruñendo…** \- reconoció inner Mebuki. ¿Qué, creíais que algo así de peculiar como un inner no era hereditario?- **Pero ese chico ha sido muy rápido… y detallista. Si la niña hubiese visto ese trozo de cebolla, habría dejado el plato incluso…** \- comentó la inner, mientras Mebuki no podía evitar darle la razón. Y ese detalle la hizo ver al rubio con otros ojos. Naruto no sólo sabía de ese disgusto de Sakura por la cebolla, sino que también había actuado de forma perfecta para que siguiese a gusto la ojijade menor. Era… un gran detalle. Algo que no encajaba en el concepto que la matriarca tenía del joven uzumaki. Un delincuente y corruptor de inocentes no actuaba así… Relajando ese ceño fruncido, y adoptando incluso un tono más cordial que el falso tono amable que llevaba usando toda la cena, la haruno mayor se dirigió al uzumaki.

-Uzumaki san… dígame, ¿Cuál es su objetivo en la vida?- preguntó Mebuki, deseando constatar si el rubio era de verdad un cabeza hueca o realmente ella se había equivocado. Incluso Sakura y Kizashi pararon de hablar, sorprendidos tanto por la pregunta como por el nuevo gesto de la castaña. Uno más relajado, más cordial.

-Esto… se… ser hokage, dattebayo…- contestó algo nervioso el ojiazul.

-¿Ser hokage? ¿No te parece demasiado ambicioso, incluso para un héroe de guerra como tú? Hay otros candidatos perfectos, como Itachi uchiha, o su hermano…

-Sé…- Naruto tosió un poco, reuniendo su valor para continuar sin un solo tartamudeo.- Sé que es difícil, pero yo voy a lograrlo. Toda mi vida, desde que pude andar, he tenido dos sueños: uno era proteger esta aldea. Protegerla no sólo de los enemigos externos, sino también de los internos… protegerla de guerras, de injusticias… y eso sólo lo puedo lograr como hokage. Seré rokudaime hokage, e incluso superaré a mi padre, lo verán dattebayo.- declaró al aire con fervor, tanto que Mebuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No sabía si era por el tono, por el discurso, o por algo diferente, pero en serio que le creía. Sentía que ese chico era capaz, tenía las ideas claras, y una voluntad de hierro. Y valor, hasta ella debía de reconocer que ir a esa casa a cenar con ellos después de lo que ocurrió hace unos días era una muestra de inmenso valor…

-¿Y el segundo sueño?- preguntó Kizashi con curiosidad. Al haruno no le había sorprendido esa forma de hablar de Naruto, ya le conocía de antes y lo había oído hablar de su gran sueño muchas veces, pero el uzumaki no había dicho el otro gran sueño que tenía.

-El segundo… que cierta chica me acepte cada cita que le pida…- confesó, mirando de reojo a la pelirrosada. Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente, para luego tomarle la mano y regalarle una inmensa sonrisa a su novio. Una sincera, una completa, sin paliativos. Kizashi sonrió satisfecho, le encantaba ver a su hija así, pero a la que más le afectó fue a Mebuki. Kizashi se lo había descrito hace unas horas, pero la haruno mayor no se lo había tomado en serio. Sí que había reparado en que su hija era más feliz últimamente, pero no lo había atribuido a su nuevo novio. Supuso que era por el trabajo, o por cualquier otra razón. Pero ahora veía al principal causante de sus sonrisas… Naruto uzumaki. La había visto salir con Sasuke uchiha por años, y ni una sola vez había sonreído como estaba sonriéndole ahora a Naruto uzumaki. Su hija era feliz. Y eso la hizo sonreír también.

- **KAWAAAAAAI**.- gritó inner Mebuki con alegría, confirmando el total perdón de Mebuki al rubio. Le daría una oportunidad. Si hacía así de feliz a su hija, se la merecía. Sin dudas.

-Bueno Naruto… cuéntame más de ti. Y llámame Mebuki, por favor, haruno sama es mi suegra…- bromeó la matriarca haruno, mientras Naruto la regalaba una sonrisa y comenzaba a hablar. Y, al final, todos acabaron divirtiéndose, prometiendo el uzumaki volver a cenar con sus suegros otra vez la semana próxima. Y esta vez, la haruno mayor se hizo la promesa de no gruñirle… bueno, quizás un poco, la agradaba el respeto que el nuevo shinobi no Kami la mostraba…

* * *

 **Y fin. Si, ha sido intenso, y con un final feliz. Seamos sinceros: Ero baka tenía que liarla en algún momento, y lo de que les pillasen a medias fue demasiada tentación xD y que no se quejen, que al menos tenía el rubio los calzoncillos. Y eso provocó que fuese mucho más educado en la comida, el pobre Naruto tb puede ser un buen chico.**

 **Espero que os gustase el detalle de inner mebuki por cierto xD al final, lo importante es que Naruto hace feliz a Sakura, eso conquista a cualquier suegra. En el caso de Kizashi, era lógico, me parecen almas afines, pero en el caso de Mebuki no iba a ser tan fácil xD bueno, pongo la etiqueta de completo y espero que os gustase. Un saludo!**


End file.
